


To Slip Beneath The Surface And Soar Along The Silent Bottom Of The Sea

by Rebka18



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 15:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7444195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebka18/pseuds/Rebka18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for the amazing afteriwake XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Slip Beneath The Surface And Soar Along The Silent Bottom Of The Sea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).




End file.
